


Utopia

by vogue91



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: And while the evening was coming to an end, turning into night, I stole from my lady the privilege of nightmares, and I saw in my mind the images of a dark future.





	Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> Episode related: 2x02, The Once and Future Queen

_Win for me, Arthur._

This the thought with which I said goodbye to him, while he escaped my arms that were now embracing only air. I wasn’t going to stand the passing of the prince, of the man that kissing me had gone over anything we were taught was right. As if I was not a servant, as if he had managed to catch sight of a woman in me.

And while the evening was coming to an end, turning into night, I stole from my lady the privilege of nightmares, and I saw in my mind the images of a dark future.

But there was no room for fear, that night. Only for the hope of seeing rise a love destined to perish.  


End file.
